


The End

by missmoriarty



Series: Omegaverse - Jim/Sebastian [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Omegaverse, Other, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmoriarty/pseuds/missmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident, Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran become friends again. Their children grow into being beautiful and lively, and they make plans with the Holmes family to have them mated together. However, it doesn't all go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just pointing out that Jim is an Omega, Sebastian is the Alpha; Adam, the OC, is a Beta; John is an Omega and Sherlock is the Alpha; the children are Emily and Amber both Alphas and Alex Omega while the Holmes' children are Hamish - an Alpha - and Victoria - an Omega. There will be minor character's death. Hope you enjoy it, and any improvements/suggestions are warmly welcomed.

*

 

The children grew beautifully.

 

The oldest, Alex, has been shown to be very different to his siblings but he was still loved equally. Shorter than the two girls, he had Sebastian’s blonde locks and Jim’s dark eyes. He looked like an angel, with sweet innocent and rounder face, and the greatest smile in the whole world. Emily was the sweetest, and the quietest, between the three. She had long blonde locks just like Alex did, but she also had Sebastian’s clear eyes, the bluest eyes Jim had ever saw. Amber was his twin, thick black hair and dark brown eyes, endless just like his.

 

Adam loved them all equally.

 

Sebastian had kept in contact with the children, and thankfully, kept his second-in-command role. It meant that Jim didn’t have to work so much, especially now pregnant again.

 

Sebastian hadn’t been too happy to hear that.

 

Of course, he didn’t get involved, since he wasn’t really welcomed to. Sebastian was there for the children, especially for Amber who took a firm and stubborn liking to him. It was obvious that she was Daddy’s girl, unlike Emily and Alex who stayed neutral. Alex was far too innocent to choose sides, while Emily loved both parents equally nonetheless.

 

Jim found himself one day with leaving the children with Mrs Jones - who had kept her promise to babysit them whenever it was needed - to go to work. He had insisted on keeping secret what was happening in their home, and the two men agreed. 

 

“I want to see the report.” Jim said, walking confidently into the building. His belly was still somewhat flat and his suits - which had been made especially for pregnancy - hid the slight roundness. He was sure no one was suspicious.

 

Adam nodded and left to do that, going to search for the person in charge to write it up. Jim took the time to look around and watch the workers type on laptops, speaking to each other quietly, and shuddering in fear whenever they locked eyes with their boss. It was good to know that he still had respect.

 

It wasn’t Adam who came back to him with some messy papers. Jim tilted his head and scowled, not looking too impressed as he snatched the papers from the other’s hands. He frowned and shook his head. “What’s this? Where’s my report?”

 

The worker smirked and gestured to the papers again. “A letter for you, boss.”

 

“Letter? In this bloody mess? It’s not acceptable.” He snapped but did read through the paper. He frowned deeply. “My personal life has nothing to do with you, darling.” Jim snapped, scrunching the paper up and throwing it towards the employee. It seemed that the situation between him and Sebastian got out, and he held his blush back at the words on the paper.

 

He was about to stalk away and pick on one of the employees before he found himself being tucked back by the same employee that dared come up to him. He frowned again and growled up at him, about to pull at his arm or to hit him. He looked behind him when he heard heavy footsteps and a murmur of concerned voice. 

 

“Josef.” Adam snapped, but softly, frowning at him. “What are you doing? Let go of him.”

 

“I know he’s pregnant, and he stinks of you. You should be ashamed of yourself. And you know what? I’m doing what everyone should. I’m getting Sebastian’s revenge.”

 

Jim found himself being pushed to a desk, and he held on to it while watching the two step closer. 

 

“Sebastian never said anything. If he wants to fight, he’ll fight himself. Don’t get involved, Josef.”

 

The assassin laughed and gave a shake of his head, before taking hold of the other’s throat. He squeezed hard. “You don’t know that. You’re not with Sebastian anymore, I’m his best mate, and you made a mistake by taking his mate away. I’ll teach you what happens.”

 

Jim wrapped his arms around himself, looking up as his secretary came to watch the two men. The woman shook his head and gently coaxed Jim back to the safety of his office and he eagerly listened, going to sit down on the chair heavily. He held on to his belly gently, rubbing it while listening to the woman’s soft words.

 

Meanwhile, downstairs, the two Betas started to throw punches. Adam managed to dodge a few, but most of them were successful, and they made contact with his cheek and jaw. He fought back, though, hitting Josef hard in the nose and kicking at his stomach when the other pushed him roughly against a wall.

 

When it seemed that Josef was winning - and no one else got involved to help Adam - the smaller Beta found himself praying that Jim would be alright without him there. Or at least with him badly hurt. He was very surprised indeed when he heard shouting from in front of him, and he looked up in time to see Sebastian stalking towards them. 

 

The sniper took hold of Josef’s shoulders and pulled him away, allowing Adam to slide to the floor. The sniper threw a few heavy punches - judging by the grunts from Josef - before the Beta scurried away in slight shame. He obviously hadn’t expected for Sebastian to step in and fight him.

 

The blond sniper helped him up, and Adam smiled thankfully, gingerly touching his nose. “Where is Jim? Is he hurt?” Sebastian asked, looking around with narrowed eyes.

 

“He isn’t hurt and...I think the secretary took him upstairs.”

 

The two snipers hurried up the stairs, and towards Jim’s office, which was in a far corner and heavily guarded. The bodyguards allowed Adam and Sebastian inside, and the Alpha let the secretary go back to her work.

 

Adam walked fast to Jim’s side and put his arms around him, going to check that he was alright. It was heartbreaking to see the flinch from the Alpha, but Sebastian said nothing, and just went to look for the aid kit.

 

As soon as Adam was patched up - and Sebastian’s knuckles bandaged, when Jim insisted - they sat down with cups of coffee. Jim was visibly still very shaken, hardly managed to keep the cup in his hands without spilling it.

 

“Thanks.” Adam was the first one to speak, looking up from his cup. Jim murmured in agreement, not making eye contact with Sebastian.

 

“Yeah? You’re welcome. I never spoke to him about doing this.” He said, wrinkling his nose. “You, Jim, do what you want. I don’t care. Just look after my kids well.”

 

Jim nodded, still refusing to look up. He took another sip and shifted closer to Adam on the couch, having moved away from his desk and took refuge on the comfy couch. Sebastian shifted in his own armchair across from them and took a sip himself.

 

“You should visit them today.” Jim suggested, glancing up. “Amber’s been asking for you. Maybe you can take them to the park.”

 

Sebastian nodded and stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing. “Why don’t we all go? There’s a nice pizza shop across from the park. We can speak a bit, properly this time without shouting.”

Both Jim and Adam agreed their shoulders relaxing, and a slight smile warming their eyes.  
**  
Jim and Adam meet Sebastian just outside the park, the children holding on to their hands. Amber and Alex were by Jim’s side, Alex shyly hiding his face while Amber looked around curiously, while Emily had taken Adam’s arm.

 

As soon as Sebastian walked up to them, Amber let go of Jim’s hand and hurried towards him. The girl threw herself into him and hugged the huge man, to which the sniper responded with a grin and scooped her up in his arms. He only placed her down when Jim insisted that she should walk by herself.

 

They all walked through the park, the children running ahead and laughing, while Adam tugged Jim close to his side. Sebastian seemed to be accepting, and he smiled down at the couple, before watching the children play together.

 

“Have you got any mates for them?”

 

Jim looked up and answered, shaking his head. “Not yet. I’m not too sure where to find one, I know that it’s better if we mate them young but...they have time.”

 

Sebastian nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Has the doctor told you what they are?”

 

Jim answered again, humming as he watched the children play together. “Mm, yes. Alex is an Omega while the girls are both Alphas. He guessed that his heat should be coming very soon, any day now. We’ve got his room ready for when it comes.”

 

They all fell silent afterwards, watching as Alex found a flower and hurried to give it to Jim. The Omega accepted the flower with a smile and leaned over to kiss the boy’s forehead, thanking him with a smile. Alex ran back to the girls, giggling happy at the reaction he got from his father.

 

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle and watched them play together, humming thoughtfully. “He’ll make a great mate, we just need to find someone understanding.”

 

“Or, maybe, he needs to find one.” Adam chirped in, looking at them with a grin. “He should make the choice who his mate is.”

 

Sebastian didn’t look too happy with that idea but he didn’t argue with Adam, even though Alex was still his child, and the Beta obviously didn’t have a say in what happened to the boy.

 

As soon as they reached the pizza shop, and settled the children down, Sebastian went to order something for them. Jim found it hard to agree with Amber where she should sit, but he let her go over to Sebastian’s side, even though it would have been easier to have the kids sat together. At least Emily and Alex don’t seem to mind much, the two sharing a colouring book while their order was taken care of.

 

Sebastian ruffled Amber’s hair, chuckling down at her before looking up at Jim. “She looks like you even more now.”

 

Jim smiled at that, while Adam nodded in agreement. “But she’s just like you, personality-wise. She has something to ask of you, by the way.”

 

Amber grinned up at them, nodding quickly. “I want to stay over with you for a bit, Daddy. Papa said I can, but not more than a week.”

 

Sebastian looked thoughtful, staying quiet for a moment, before he gave a nod in agreement. “Sounds like a good idea, darl. I’ll bring her back next week Saturday.” He added, glancing up at Jim who murmured in agreement.

 

Amber looked very pleased with that and she hugged Sebastian, before going around to hug Jim too, thanking her father. 

 

“I want to talk, to both of you.” Sebastian exclaimed after a while, watching as Amber went to speak with Alex quietly, glad for some privacy.

 

Jim gave a nod, frowning just slightly.

 

“I know we had problems over the years, and well, I’m sorry. I know I wasn’t really fair either, even though it was both of your fault too. You know that. But, again, I’m sorry. Maybe we can rebuild this and have something between us again.”

 

Jim and Adam agreed, both looking quite relieved at the idea of being friends again. Jim smiled and leaned across to take Sebastian’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“You know, I’ve always loved you, even when you were an idiot. I mean, I know the reason why...we should have talked more. But even though it is too late, at least we can save our friendship.”  
***

 

Jim had managed to get quite a good deal on mates, mainly because the children were going to the same school as the family he had mainly thought about asking. Although not everyone was happy - or at least, the other side of the family - things still worked out quite nicely.

 

Sherlock and John had two children of their own, Hamish and Victoria, and while Emily was left mateless...Jim wasn’t even sure if the girl was interested in mates. It seemed like the girl was happier to be lost in books rather than be with someone else, and both Sebastian and Jim agreed that it was better to leave her alone. They were sure that the girl would find her own mate, since she proved herself to be very independent.

 

The meeting was pretty long between the Holmes family and the Moriarty family. Sebastian was there too, mainly to support Amber who had demanded that her father should be there, but also because he wanted to be involved in the final decision.

 

Hamish and Victoria came along Sherlock and John mid-afternoon in the summer holidays. Victoria and Amber were already close friends, and people mistake them as mates whenever they went out together. Victoria had Sherlock’s thick and curly black hair while she had both of her parents blue eyes. Hamish seemed different, with dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. They were both very beautiful, and well mannered.

 

Amber and Victoria sat together, giggling about school. Jim and Adam had waited until the kids aged to ten before they would begin the process of having them mated. It was the age their doctor suggested, and the age Sebastian agreed. 

 

While Amber and Victoria were obviously comfortable around each other, there was a different story between Hamish and Alex. Alex was eager to get started, and to get Hamish’s attention, but the small Alpha seemed to feel different about the whole thing. He looked anywhere but at Alex, and shifted most of the times, not very comfortable himself.

 

Sherlock was the first one to talk. “I think, if they bond, then the Omegas should live for at least a week at each other’s house. To get to know each other.”

 

“They shouldn’t bond so fast. They’re only ten. They should get to know each more, especially Hamish and Alex.” John added, looking at the two boys.

 

Jim agreed softly with them, humming as he too looked at the boys. “That would be the best way to get things going.”

 

“We’ll take boys to our house then, and we leave Victoria here. How does that sound?” John asked, smiling at Jim.

 

Jim nodded, agreeing happily. He looked up when Sebastian budged in, shaking his head. “Not yet. At least not now, leave them with us for a bit. Take Alex tonight but for now, we need to talk seriously between the five of us.”

 

Sherlock and John both looked up at Adam with a raised eyebrow, but they gave a nod. The two told Victoria and Hamish to follow Amber and Alex upstairs, with Emily trodding behind them, and the five adults were left alone in the living room with their coffee.

 

“So, what should we talk about?” Sherlock asked first, raising an eyebrow at them.

 

“Alex.” Sebastian replied, making eye contact with Jim while ignoring the murmurs in confusion from Sherlock and John. He continued when the Omega gave him a nod. “We all know Alex is an absolute sweetheart.” He started, waiting for nods and murmurs in agreement. “We haven’t told you yet, but he has a slight problem. Nothing serious. He just demands more attention than normal.”

 

Sherlock looked down at John who gave a soft chuckle, then a shake of his head. “Why should that change things? Alex is a wonderful boy, I’m sure Hamish will be happy to be his mate.” He said, to which Sherlock grumbled in agreement. 

“That’s sorted then. I mean, the kids agreed, we agreed.” Sebastian said, sounding very pleased with that. He smiled when the others agreed and he took a sip of his coffee, listening to the children playing upstairs.  
****

 

The children all went to the nursery room, which had now been made into a spare room. Each child got their own bedroom but since they all wanted to be together, and the spare room had a huge double bed, they chose to cuddle together.

 

“We’ll be mates, can you believe this? You’ll be able to see your brother easily, Ammy.” Victoria said, grinning across to her before cuddling the other gently.

 

Amber agreed with a soft hum and looked across to Alex who was playing with Hamish’s top. “If your family lets me visit him, then I’ll visit whenever I get the chance.” She promised, to which Alex beamed and went to hug her tightly.

 

“I’ll miss you, sis.” He said, sighing deeply and looking saddened at the thought of leaving his family. He held on to Amber even though he was hurting Hamish along the way. The boy suggested that they swap places, to which Alex eagerly agreed with so they cuddled easily together. 

 

The children stayed quiet for some time before Victoria spoke again.

 

“What about you Emily?”

 

The girl gave a shrugged and looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow. “What about me? I don’t want a mate, and my fathers understand.”

 

Victoria raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything back, just cuddling up to Amber, before she actually did decide to reply. “Yes but, you’re ten! You should find yourself a mate now before it’s too late.”

 

“Ten is a very young age.” Emily snapped back, looking annoyed at being interrupted again. She gave a roll of her eyes when Victoria decided to open her mouth, again, and she was about to start arguing.

 

Amber stopped them before they could fully start arguing. “We should go to the park, before Alex and Hamish leave.” She said, sitting up which caused Alex to whine in disagreement.

 

The others agreed, though, and they soon made their way downstairs. It was Amber who talked, going towards Sebastian and hugging his shoulders, her head tilted to one side. “Daddy, can we go to the park? We find being in the room awfully boring.” She said, waiting for permission with a sly smile.

 

Sebastian didn’t take long to agree, and to give her a tenner, before the children were off to the park together. Victoria and Amber were holding hands together, giggling happy between themselves, while Hamish had his nose stuck in his phone. Alex didn’t seem too happy at the beginning but he brightened up when Emily decided to put her book away and chat to him.

 

They decided to walk past their local park and go to another, one that Hamish knew and always went to after school. Emily had been the only one to disagree with the plan. Everyone else promptly ignored her and walked straight to the park, which only took five minutes.

 

There, Hamish met some of his friends and left his new mate alone with Emily, who didn’t seem too upset to babysit the boy. The young girl read him some parts of her book, even though she was aware that it was very unlikely that he really understood what she was on about. Still, it was something that Alex enjoyed quite a lot, and it always made Emily pleased to see her older brother laugh.

 

They soon decided to head home when the sun was started going down, mainly because the girls insisted they should, so Hamish left his friends behind and was the last one this time to follow the others. They walked along the pavement and talked about dinner, trying to guess what Sebastian would cook - whenever the sniper came in to visit them, he always cooked something extra special. It really made their night.

 

As they walked along, they didn’t notice three men following them, far too busy with debating about what Sebastian actually was cooking. However, Amber soon realised something was wrong when they were deep in the pathway, the buildings closing into them like trees would in a forest. It meant she couldn’t see the sky, and the lamplights hardly offered any light, and there was no sound except for their footsteps and heavier ones behind them.

 

She paused for a moment, letting the others go in front of her, and she was the first one to fall down with one heavy thump. The other children turned to check on the noise, unsure of what to believe about it, except that maybe Amber became ill and fainted.

 

Victoria was the first one to scream and the second one to fall with a clean shot to her head.

The other children didn’t make it far, although Hamish was the one who neared the exit to the pathway. No other sound was made that night, and no one noticed the three men pulling bodies into bags. No one noticed the bodies being thrown into the Thames nearby.


End file.
